Law Students and Man in the Moon Marigold Farmer
by Wonton Destruction
Summary: A Law Student from New York attends a party at Smif College and happens upon Northampton's favorite Otaku. A Questionable Content story, anonymous reviews accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Questionable Content and its characters are the intellectual property of Jeph Jacques. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Lord knows I had no business being at this party. There was only a sprinkling of my fellow men, and most of the women were heavily involved with one another. The pickings were slim, to say the least. So I sipped at my punch, rolling my eyes at how much liquor it had been spiked with. Probably the doings of some freshman, though that still didn't stop me from downing a few cups.

That's when she caught my eye: Straight, shoulder-length brown hair that fell in her face, thick glasses, a touch of acne on her cheeks, and a very nervous look about her. Not my typical faire mind you, but something drew me to her. As I made my way through the tangle of bodies gyrating to the driving baselines of the little redheaded DJ, I got a better look at her. She was clad in a charcoal shirt and olive pants. She was a little chubby, but she had curves for days. It might have been the booze, but I wanted to take a shot. Putting on my game face, I sauntered over to her, drawing on all the charisma I could muster. She looked up, puzzled. The music was too loud for talking, so I gestured between us and jerked my head toward the dance floor. Hesitation, disbelief, fear, all of these flashed across her face. I smiled and mouthed "C'mon." It was then that I noticed her skinny blonde friend, beaming at me and trying to coax her into following me. Eventually the brunette gave in, following me out into the crowd with a huff. Seemed like she wasn't one for socializing.

It was a while before the anxiety left her. Her dancing had been mostly awkward shuffling and swaying of her hips, which to my great delight were round and full. After a time, I snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against me, her body tensing up like a corpse. I smiled as warmly as I could, trying to ease her into the music, gently grinding against her. The blush on her face was so intense I could almost feel the heat radiating off of her. I bent my head down and brushed the hair away from her ear, whispering, "I won't bite beautiful. Not unless you ask me to. Now, what's your name?"

All I got in return was a brief squeak. "Marigold Farmer." I spun her around, her ample backside pressing into my groin, prompting a fresh surge of blood to my lower extremities. She tensed again, but I started to move her in sync to the relentless beat, bringing my mouth back to her ear. I told her to relax, and by some miracle she began to move with me of her own accord. As the songs faded into each other we'd take more liberties with one another. Her arms would stretch back around my neck and my hand would brush across her thigh… Then I kissed her. Growing up I had been indoctrinated with the philosophy of "No risk, nor reward." I had taken my risk, and I was getting one hell of a reward. She crushed herself against me, the sudden movement almost making me topple over. Her mouth was needy and hot, her tongue slithering into my mouth before I could react. I pulled away for a moment to catch my breath motioning to the staircase. The middle of a party was hardly the place for this kind of thing.

We stumbled up the stairs knocking on every door we could find until we found an empty room. As soon as the door was securely locked she was on me again, and I was more than ready for her. Falling back onto the bed, my hands had a firm grip on her ass, holding her snugly against the bulge straining against my jeans. She moaned into my mouth when I squeezed those plump cheeks, something I took great delight in. When she pulled away for breath I peppered her neck with light kisses, barely more that brushes of my lips, but they seemed to get the job done. Nipping lightly at the pale flesh of her throat prompted a husky demand for 'more.' Sliding my hands up her back, I pulled her shirt over her head, tossing in some random direction while she undid her bra. As soon as those glorious mounds of flesh were exposed to the open air, my mouth and hands her on them in seconds, fingers kneading and massaging her mountainous breasts while my mouth suckled gently at a coffee-colored nipple. The way her heart was pounding in her chest, she seemed close to her climax. I couldn't resist sending her out with a bang.

She lay on the bed, panting for breath while I stripped off my clothes until only my boxers were left. My member was pulsating, ready to spring out of the fabric of my boxers, but it would have to wait a minute. I took a knee, unbuttoning her pants and shimming them off, hooking my thumbs in the elastic of her panties as I pulled them down her legs. I looked down at her in all her naked glory, my eyes resting on the thicket of dark brown pubic hair between her legs. She blushed fiercely, shying away from my gaze. I smirked at her.

"No sense in being shy now baby," I purred, spreading her legs and taking a tentative lick at her honeyed slit. Her hips bucked up at my mouth, though before I could go in for another lick, she reached a hand down and stopped me. I looked up, puzzled.

"I-I really don't feel comfortable going this far… I mean, I don't even know your name," she croaked out, finally finding her voice. Even through my alcohol-induced haze, she made a valid point. Continuing this way would only end badly for both of us, getting off wasn't worth that. I pulled her underwear and pants back on, taking a seat beside her on the bed. She kept her eyes on the floor, but it didn't take a genius to see that she was confused.

"Jack," I muttered, causing her to look up at me. "My name is Jack Ryan." Before she could answer I bent down and kissed her again. "Stay," I murmured, pulling her into my arms, sinking down on the bed. She didn't resist, instead snuggling as close to me as she physically could. It was easily my biggest surprise of the night.

How she fell asleep with the party still raging, I'll never know. It seemed like hours before the music died down and sleep began to take me. I spared the girl sleeping against me a glance. If nothing else tomorrow would be interesting.

**(Author's Note: This is only a rough draft and is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. All constructive criticism and suggestions will be graciously taken under advisement.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(See first chapter for Disclaimer)

"I didn't think New England was supposed to be this sunny," I grumbled as the offending rays of light peaked through the window and right into my eyes. When I tried to move myself I became aware of a weight on the left side of my chest and a mess of chestnut hair. '_I knew I forgot something._' Brief flashes of the previous night came flooding back as she started to stir, my reaction intensified by her topless state.

She looked up at me with sleep-encrusted eyes slowly beginning to focus. After a few moments a look of equal parts fear, surprise, and embarrassment took over her face. "We didn't do it," I said in an attempt to pacify her, but the look remained. I sighed, slowly dragging myself out of bed, sure that the actual owner would be back to claim their property. She turned away at my lack of underwear and I chuckled involuntarily. She was pretty adorable.

"So, you want to grab breakfast?" I asked, pulling my jeans on. At her confused look, I elaborated. "Look, last night got pretty intense. We were both drinking, or at least I was. That doesn't mean that I'm not interested, though. Let's grab something to eat, and we'll talk, okay?" No response. Great. "I'll be outside. If you're interested, meet me out on the porch after you get dressed. I'm leaving in ten minutes either way. I hope to see you before then, Marigold."

Making my way downstairs, I saw the usual sights of the morning after a good party: Garbage, people passed out on the floor, beer stains on the wall, etc. All in all, a pretty solid evening. Compliments were sent to the little redhead packing up her equipment, Tai, I think it was. She politely declined my offer to help move her stuff to her car, so I stepped outside and waited. I honestly didn't expect her to show up. Funny thing about me is that whenever I expect something, the world just has to prove me wrong. Case in point. Just as I was about to go to my car, my little brunette bedmate stepped outside. I smiled, she looked away.

"There's a diner in town…" she muttered. I motioned for her to follow, and she did. By some miracle I had found parking the night before close to the house. I didn't drive an overly impressive car, despite my upbringing, but I loved my baby. She was a 2001 BMW 330ci, painted a navy blue that was chipped in spots, but still easy on the eyes. We took our seats and buckled out belts, the engine humming to life before I shifted into gear and took off down the street. The ride was quiet, despite my attempts to start conversation.

"So, you lived here long?" Silence.

"Do you go to Smif?" Again, no answer.

I sighed. "Look, if you don't want to do this, I'll take you home. I like you and I'm trying my best here, but I need you to meet me halfway. Talk to me."

"…I don't go to Smif. I'm friends with Tai, the DJ from last night. That's why I was at the party."

I smiled. Finally, a little progress. Other than a few yesses and no's most of our conversation was her giving me directions. I pulled into the diner's parking lot and we got ourselves a booth. The waitress stopped by and took our drink orders. I got a cup of tea, she some chocolate milk. While we drank, she finally asked a question of me; what was I doing at the party?

"Well, my friend Amanda has a girlfriend at Smif, and she invited me along. We came up from UConn Law." She looked a bit impressed at that.

"You're in law school? What field?"

"Litigation. Not sure what specific area I'll be getting into, but if my grandfather has his way it'll be corporate or financial," I said, muttering the last part.

"Why, is he a banker or a businessman?"

I sighed. I hated this part. "Yes. My grandpa is Andrew Ryan, founder of Ryan Industries." Her eyes bugged out. My grandfather was a well-known industrialist who started his multi-national empire back in the Fifties. My parents died when I was young, so I became his ward. Hours were spent every day during my childhood reviewing market conditions and listening in on board of directors meetings, learning the family business. After all, I was to be the heir to his proverbial throne, though that probably wouldn't last too long. Grandpa Andrew was already well into his eighties. It still amazed me that the old man was still alive. Sometimes I thought that he lived by sheer willpower. Or maybe it was spite.

"Anyway… Do you have any interests, or hobbies?" I asked as our breakfasts were set in front of us. She fidgeted a little before answering.

"I like anime and playing video games." I went with it. I didn't get much free time to play, but I dabbled. As far as anime went, I only just got into it in college, the first time I had really been away from grandpa's watchful eyes. I didn't care much for the new stuff, but I thoroughly enjoyed Hellsing and Gundam Wing. Maybe when I had control of the company I'd look into making a Gundam. Anyway, breakfast seemed to go well enough, because by the time we were back in the car she was actually initiating conversation. I only wish the ride back to her place wasn't so short.

"Here's my number, and my email. I should be in town for a few more days if you want to hang out. Even if you can't before I leave I'm only down in Hartford," I said, walking her to her door, handing her a slip of paper. She blushed as she took it, mumbling a promise to call me later. Lifting her chin so she was looking up at me, I pressed my lips to hers. It wasn't the lust-fueled lip lock from the night before, but she responded nonetheless, so I guess it did the job. "Just as sweet as before." Smiling nervously, she said her goodbyes and left me in the hallway. I call the day a win.

(A/N: Well, no one reviewed so I have no idea how I'm doing. But I felt that I should update so here's your second chapter. Yes, I borrowed the names Jack Ryan, Andrew Ryan and Ryan Industries from _Irrational Games' Bioshock._ I'll do something with it later on if I continue. Hope to get some feedback. Until next time.)


	3. Chapter 3

It had occurred to me that since Amanda would be staying with her girlfriend, I would have to find accommodations for myself. Thankfully, as an employee of Ryan Industries, I could usually wrangle a corporate discount out of whatever hotel I stayed at. Having checked in before the party last night, I went up to my room and crashed on the bed. This week certainly was not turning out like I thought it was going to. I thought I'd go to a party, get trashed, pass out on a stranger's couch, and then spend the rest of my break recovering before I went back to school. Instead of doing that, I somehow ended up with a girlfriend. Well, maybe not a girlfriend. Not yet, anyway. Christ, this was a fine situation I'd gotten myself into. Maybe I'd be able to think more clearly after a nap…

_Riiiiing! Riiiiing!_ "Damn it all to Hell and back," I grumbled as I fumbled for that accursed phone of mine. I didn't even look at the screen before answering, I was so groggy. "This had better be a beautiful woman, or we're going to have some serious problems," I growled out.

"Um… Um… It's me, Jack. Marigold, remember? You said I could call you..." That brought me out of my sleep induced haze. Glancing at the clock on my phone, it seemed I had been out for about four hours. It was starting to get dark.

"So I did. What's the good word, beautiful?" I could practically hear her blush through the phone. She explained that she had let it slip to her friends that she had spent the night with a boy, and that they requested my company at a little shindig they were hosting. I told her I'd be by in about an hour, and I'd bring the fixings for a Tom Collins. According to Grandpa, it was the only drink for billionaires, and thus it had been my first legal drink. I said my good byes and made a kissing noise as I had hung up the phone, leaving her stuttering. I just couldn't help myself sometimes.

Thirty minutes later I was in front of an apartment a few floors below where I had left my companion earlier in the day. I was greeted by a scrawny-looking guy about my age with messy black hair, your typical Indie guy. He introduced himself as Marten Reed, and went around the room introducing his friends. There was a woman on the couch with a body type similar to Marigold's named Faye. She regarded me with a brief glance and a shrug. Obviously not a people person. Then there was the blonde girl from last night, who looked familiar now that there was an abundance of light.

"This is Hannelore -," Marten began before I cut him off.

"Ellicott-Chatham? God, I haven't seen you in ages!" She blinked at me, more than a little confused. "It's me, Jack. Jack Ryan Junior?" Realization dawned on her face.

"Oh my God, I hardly recognize you," she squealed. At her friends questioning looks, she explained that my grandfather ran in the same circles as her parents, and that we'd met at a few functions in our younger years. I took a seat on the couch and passed the time catching up with Hannelore and answering questions from her other friends, waiting for my erstwhile lady friend to make her arrival. When she finally showed up I greeted her with a little peck on the lips, accompanied by some background noise from the peanut gallery.

The night went as well as could be expected. Drinks were had, stories were told, and it seemed that I had the approval of my lady's friends. When the witching hour began to dawn, I dislodged myself from the couch and said my goodbyes, exchanging numbers with Hannelore so that my old friend could keep in touch. Mari walked with me to the front of the building where I gave her a goodbye kiss and a promise to call once I got up. Before I could move from the door she reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked back. She was looking down at the ground, her face hidden by chestnut bangs. She murmured something, and I stepped in closer.

She repeated, "You don't have to go back… I have enough room…" Well I'll be damned. How could any red-blooded straight man turn down an offer like that? I squeezed her hand and smiled, following her back inside and up the stairs. She was nervous, that much was obvious. Her hand was shaking in mine, and she didn't say a word the entire way up to her apartment. Wordlessly she guided me inside, quickly dragging me to her bedroom. There may have been some people in the living room, but I was far more interested in others things to really care.

She hadn't even bothered with the lights, so I couldn't even begin to describe her room, not that her room was of much concern to me at the moment. As soon as the door shut, she pounced. Just like the night before, she was insatiable. The sudden move knocked me off balance, both of us falling to her bed. Taking advantage of my momentary lack of concentration, her mouth quickly covered mine, her tongue slipping in as I struggled to regain dominance. Throwing my weight up and to my right, I managed to flip us over, earning a muffled yelp from my aggressive bedmate. I broke our kiss, moving my mouth to her neck, biting and scraping the soft flesh of her neck, her breathy moans hot and loud in my ear. A rough hand slipped under her shirt and cupped her breast through her bra, earning me a throaty groan. How the hell had I held back last night?

"More," she squeaked out as I nipped at her collar bone. Rising back onto my knees, I hastily pulled my shirt off and tossed it off to the side. My eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, and I looked down, watching Marigold hastily remove her top and glasses, dropping them off the side of the bed. The moment her bra was off, I descended, peppering her breasts with brief, hot kisses. The way she squirmed against my mouth made aware of my rapidly swelling problem, but it would have to be ignored, no matter how painful. Tonight was for her. My tongue snaked out, drawing slow, deliberate circles around her nipple while my hand worked and kneaded her neglected breast. Her hips bucked up, my teeth biting down reflexively, eliciting a throaty moan as her hands found the back of my head. I was reluctant to break free from her embrace, even if momentarily. I moved her onto her side, sliding in behind her in a spooning position, my right hand covering and then working the supple mound of flesh while my left slowly slid down past her stomach.

"Come on angel," I hissed in her ear, flicking the lobe with my tongue, "I want you to cum for me." My fingers dipped past the hem of her pants, the tips of my fingers just barely brushing against the damp cotton of her panties. Christ, she was soaked. Pushing the obstructing garment aside, I stroked her swollen lips, gingerly pressing on deeper into her wet center. As my fingers gently worked her pussy I whispered into her ear all of things I thought about her, no matter how perverse or dirty. Her breath turned ragged as she ground against my hand, fingers working like pistons into her delicious tightness. There was a sharp intake of breath and a strangled squeal as her muscles clamped down on my fingers. I smiled and kissed the back of her neck, drawing my hand out from her pants as she lay panting against me. Her head turned, eyes glazed over with exhaustion and lust, watching intently as I relished in licking my fingers clean. Ambrosia was the only thing I could think of to describe her musky, salty-sweet honey. She turned over, snuggling as close to me as humanly possible. I stifled a groan as my erection pressed into her stomach. Time enough for that later I suppose. Murmuring a goodnight through a brief kiss, my arms snaked around her. Hopefully our second time waking up together would go better than the first.

(Well, here's the third chapter, with some steamier content. Sorry it took so long to get out, any constructive criticism is welcome.)


	4. Chapter 4

**(See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer)**

Our second morning together proved to be much less awkward than the first. Don't get me wrong, there still plenty of stuttering and blushing. It probably didn't help that I asked if she would care to join me for a shower. I think Marigold was on the verge of discovering new shades of red when my phone rang. The I.D. read 'Ryan Industries Boston.' Great, a business call. Mari stepped out of the room on the pretense of needing the restroom, giving me privacy to see what dear old grandpa wanted.

When she returned, I asked if she had any plans for the rest of the day. She did not. I explained that there was a small meeting going on at the Boston headquarters that my grandfather wanted me to attend. I had agreed, but only on the condition that I could bring my girlfriend, a term she colored at the mention of. Though hesitant at accepting my offer, I managed to seal the deal when I mentioned that I could get her access to the research lab while I was stuck in the meeting. I think it was the lasers that did it.

"I'll pick you up in two hours. I'd suggest wearing a dress; these people are real anal about dress codes." Well, that, and I really wanted to see her in a dress. After a quick shower and shave I was back at her door. Since this was a meeting of the board, I was kind of required to wear a suit. Appearances and whatnot. Grandpa always taught me that a navy suit with a white shirt and red time were always appropriate. And in my humble opinion, I looked damn good in a suit. As I was about to find out, however, I had nothing on my significant other. She stepped outside and floored me.

"H-how do I look," she asked hesitantly. How did she look? She was practically poured into that dress! It was white, knee-length, and showed a generous amount of cleavage. She'd put her hair into a ponytail, and put on a bit of make up. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll have the prettiest girl in Boston on my arm today.' She blushed and I ushered her to my car. The traffic wasn't bad for a weekday, and within about two and a half hours we were parking at the Boston headquarters of Ryan Industries. We walked up to the front desk together, her hand in mine. The receptionist must have been new, as I didn't recognize her, nor her me. Most of the staff knew me there, as it wasn't uncommon for grandpa to call me in on a weekend for a meeting.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked in clipped, concise manner. Not the most pleasant person I'd ever met.

"Yes, my name is Jack Ryan, and I have an appointment for a meeting with the board of directors. This is my lovely girlfriend, Miss Marigold Farmer. If you could, please call Dr. Santiago down in R&D and let him know that she's here. She has an appointment for a tour." Once I was assured that the good doctor would be up in a few minutes, I gave Mari a kiss on the cheek and instructions to have me paged if anything happened. Hopping on the next elevator going up, I steeled myself for the meeting. These old bastards were brutal. I was the heir and any sign of weakness would be exploited when I took over. I just hoped that it would be over quickly.

It did not go quickly. Those old farts dragged out trivial issues for over an hour and a half. Fuckin' waste of my time. At least Marigold looked like she enjoyed her time in the lab. When I stepped off that elevator it was as if her smile was lighting the whole lobby. We were getting ready to leave when I heard a voice that made my stomach clench.

"Hey boyo, how's that fossil you call a grandfather doin'?"

Frank fucking Fontaine: Founder and CEO of Fontaine Futuristics, Granpa's chief business rical, and the most obnoxious human being on the planet. Couldn't let him know he got to me so I plastered on a smile. "Ah, Mr. Fontaine. How nice to see you again. Grandpa's still alive. Sorry to disappoint you."

He laughed. "He can't live forever, boyo, no matter what he tells you." He leered at Marigold. "Quite a girl you found for yourself there boyo. She have a sister?"

"She is a wonderful woman, and an only child as far as I know. How's Frank Jr. doing? Still have that limp?" Now that shut him up. I had broken his son's leg at the knee years ago. Little shit deserved for the way he was talking about my parents. The surgery had fixed any damage, but he still had that limp. Grandpa ran me through the ringer for it, but I get the feeling he wasn't as angry as he let on. Just as Fontaine was about to retort, a ne voice cut in.

"What have I told you about bothering my grandson, Fontaine?" Dear old Gramps. "I'll meet you in the boardroom. I need to have a few words with my grandson." Fontaine looked like he wanted to argue, but even he knew better than to pick a fight with my grandfather in his own building. He stalked off muttering to himself. Jackass. "I've told you not to let that greasy dago get to you boy. Learn to control your temper. You should know better by now." That took the wind out of my sails. Despite being almost ninety years old, he was still an imposing figure. "And who is this?" Shit. I'd forgotten about Marigold. I liked her well enough, but it was a bit early in the relationship to be introducing her to my mogul grandfather.

"This is Marigold Farmer, Grandpa. She's my girlfriend." He looked her up and down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ryan," she said as evenly as she could.

"And you as well, young lady. Jack, I have a meeting with Fontaine to get to. We'll talk later. I expect you to stop by before you go back to school." I nodded and shook his hand. As soon as he was out of sight I grabbed Mari's hand and led her back to the car. She looked at me, startled and confused.

"What's wrong? You practically ran out of there."

"You basically got the seal of approval from the world's most notorious cantankerous old man. None of my other girlfriends has ever gotten a polite greeting for him. In fact, he's made all of my past girlfriends cry. I just wanted to get out of there before the universe decided to turn him back to how he usually is." I took her hand and squeezed it. "Look, I really like you Marigold, and I want to try and make this work. I just didn't want it to end right away because of my slightly racist, insensitive grandfather." She didn't say anything. I doubted that had even the remotest idea of what to say. I certainly didn't. Clearly it was time for a distraction. "Look, we're near some of the best food in the Northeast and I have a company credit card. How about an early dinner before we head back to Northampton?"

"Well… Italian?"

I grinned. "Whatever you want, babe." Maybe we could make this work.

**A/N: Yup, more_ Bioshock_ references. Sorry about the lack of updates, been busy with school and my other fics. Feedback is appreciated as always. I also apologise for the ethnic slur. I just picture Andrew Ryan as that kind of guy when it comes to Fontaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

(See Chapter One for Disclaimer)

How does one end the perfect day? With a perfect night, obviously. While our meeting with dear old Grandpa Ryan was unplanned, it had gone well enough to not affect our day. After an early dinner in the North End, Mari and I took a brief stroll through the city before heading back to my hotel. Though traffic slowed our progress, she kept the conversation lively with details of her trip to the lab.

"… And then Dr. Santiago let me fire this laser-rifle-thing, and blew a hole through a reinforced concrete wall!" She was adorable when she was excited. Also dangerous. That jiggling was very distracting, after all.

"Particle beam weaponry is one of Grandpa's new pet projects. I was pushing for powered exoskeletons, but he seems to think this is more cost-effective." I shrugged. "The Ryan men are stubborn by nature. All part of our natural charm and charisma." That earned a little laugh.

The rest of the ride passed in relative silence, the occasional song coming over the speakers as she browsed through my IPod. I took her hand and placed it on the shifter, my hand over hers as I guided us through the gears. She blushed and shot me a shy smile, one I rewarded by lacing our fingers together.

We were turning onto her street before I spoke up. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "I manage my dad's shoe website… So unless he calls me up with some questions, I should be free. Why, did you want to do something?"

"Well, I was hoping you could show me around town. I'm not really familiar with Northampton, and if I'm going to be visiting you, I'd like to know what resources are available. That, and I was planning on asking if you could spend the night with me." I waited for her coughing fit to subside before explaining myself. "You were kind enough to put me up last night, and I'd like to return the favor. We can get a movie, order some room service… And I rather like having someone next to me when I wake up." She murmured something. "One more time?"

"I said, 'That sounds nice,'" she repeated, more firmly this time. "Just drop me off so I can get some things. I'll come over when I'm done." I leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek before she got out of the car, practically sprinting into her building. It was pretty clear she was unused to this kind of attention. Maybe we were moving a bit too fast? It was definitely something we would have to discuss.

xxxXXXxxx

By the time the knock at the door came I had already showered and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. As nice as it was to dress up, comfort and function were always my preference when it came to clothing. I opened the door and ushered Mari inside. With fuchsia track pants and a black tank top, I had yet to find something I didn't like her in. I smiled, giving her a quick peck. "I have some movies in my bag, so feel free to pick one out. There's a room service menu in the nightstand, I figured we'll order before we start?" She nodded the affirmative, alternating between flipping through my DVD case and the menu.

"What's this one, Highlander, about?"

I smiled. "Ah, a personal favorite. The premise is that throughout history, a select few individuals have been gifted with immortality, a trait that makes itself know after their first 'death.' From that point on, they remain that age and cannot be killed save by decapitation. When one immortal decapitates another immortal, the former gains the latter's strength and knowledge. They do this until only one remains. Remember, Mari, there can be only one." She looked skeptical. "Trust me." We ordered some ice cream, and once that arrived, I popped the movie in the DVD player and joined her on the bed. Hopefully she would like it as much as I did. If she didn't, I still got to see Christopher Lambert cut peoples' heads off.

xxxXXXxxx

"… There can be only one." I felt her start at the sudden explosion of glass on screen, followed by what appeared to be demons made of lightning. I had to admit, that bit was weird, even for the Eighties. Once the story wrapped up, I rolled onto my side.

"So, what did you think?"

"Well," she hesitated, glancing ad my fingers walking up her hip. "It was pretty good, if you don't think about it too much… The fight scenes were good… but that Kurgan guy was pretty creepy."

I smirked. "You know, not all of us Russians are bad. I will fully admit, however, that I have a wicked streak in me. Case in point." I dipped my head down and brushed my lips over hers, sliding my hand over the small of her back, cupping that bountiful rear of hers. She squeaked. "Now tell me, angel," I breathed over her lips, "do you want to be saved from the big bad Russian?"

"N-not really... Just promise to stop if I ask?"

If memory serves, I actually _growled_ out an, "I promise," before descending on her lips like a wolf on a lamb. Our pace was frantic at the beginning, mouths fiercely trying to devour the other, hands groping blindly, but it quickly slowed to something more... Intimate, I suppose would be the correct word. I would break away from her lips to whisper in her ear, to tell her how beautiful I thought she was. "I pity any man who threw away the opportunity to have this," I hissed in her ear, fumbling to shut off the bedside light before throwing a blanket over us. She curled against my chest, pressing the occasional kiss to my collarbone while I rubbed small circles into her back. I'd known this woman for less than a week, but as I started to nod off I found myself thinking that I could get used to this.

xxxXXXxxx

"J-jack? Jack could you move over a bit?"

I groaned and shifted about. "Wha? It's too early to get up baby…"

"It's not that. You're, um, poking me. In my stomach."

Blinking to help clear my vision, I was able to see the red in her cheeks before glancing down to the aforementioned area. Well. That certainly explained things. "Huh. Seems the Leviathan has awoken from its slumber. Sorry about that." She chortled, I sighed. Damn morning wood was to be expected, what with three days of fooling around with very little personal relief. Didn't make it any less awkward, though. "I guess I ought to go take care of this. I'll be back in a few."

"You're my boyfriend, right? And I'm your girlfriend?" Where did that come from? I nodded, wondering where she was going with this little non sequitur. "Then let me try and help. I've never done any of this before… I'm scared of how this has all turned out. I thought I was this smelly, fat, acne-covered loser. I never thought of myself as pretty, or sexy. Then I met you at Tai's party… You make me feel so… Desirable.. It never seemed possible to me that I could be in a relationship like this, that someone would touch me that way because they think _I'm_ sexy. I want to do this for you."

Now, in my defense, it was early morning, I had just woken up, and I had an incredibly stubborn erection so I take no blame for what came out of my mouth. "Well… A hand job would be really awesome right now…" Mari had the sense to kiss me in order to prevent more stupid things from coming out of my mouth. She was unsure of herself and it showed in her movements. Her grip was too tight at first, and her strokes were short and jerky. After a minute or two, however, she found a rhythm. A strained groan passed from my lips as my cock pulsed in her hand. Her eyes were smoky and focused on the task at hand, so much so that she didn't seem to notice my hands pushing her shirt up. My mouth immediately sought out her breasts, nipping and suckling at the pale flesh while my hands kneaded and massaged her glorious mounds. She gasped and pumped me harder, precum dribbling from my tip, easing her ministrations.

I didn't last long, though I blame that on the sheer amount of backup I had built up over the last few days. After a few minutes of her determined stroking, and squeezing and suckling her bountiful bosoms, I came thrusting into her hand, thick jism coating her palm.

"Wow." She had a dazed look on her face. "I've seen it in porn, but to see it firsthand, to actually do it, it's just… Wow."

I chuckled. "I had the same reaction when I jerked off for the first time. Surprised the hell out of me. Didn't do it again for almost a week."

Marigold smirked, though her blush remained. "Only a week?" I shrugged and winked, handing her a box of tissues from the nightstand. "So what do we do now?"

I glanced at the clock. "Well, it's six in the morning and I'm still in the mood for sleep. I suggest we cuddle for a while and see if sleep takes us. My phone alarm is set for eleven, so we'll get up then, take a nice hot shower, and go out and see the town. And, if you're a good girl, I'll reward you for your excellent performance." We crawled back under the blankets and settled into our earlier position. I could only wonder how I was going to be able to go back to sleeping alone after this break ended. I spared her a glance. '_I'll find a way._'

**A/N: No real excuse for the lack of updates, just a whole lot of crap with summer classes and transfering colleges. I'll try to be better. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See the first Chapter**

"Hey Mar-bear are you alive, or did your boy-toy liquefy your brain with his furious makeouts," Faye asked, prodding me with spoon from behind the counter. Jack had left that morning to go see his grandfather before heading back to school. He promised to call me when he got in, and even asked me to visit once things had settled. I think it was at that moment when things started to really hit me. Before that party I was a fat nerd who spent all her time playing WoW and I had been rejected by the only guy who I thought would ever like me. Now, not only did I have a boyfriend, but I'd gone further with him in a week than I had with anyone in my entire life, and it freaked me out. I'd always been so nervous around boys, but around Jack I lost control. I just wanted him to touch me and let me touch him. I probably would have fucked him if he'd asked. Did that make me some kind of slut? I'd worried about it so much, I wasn't even fully aware that I'd wandered into Coffee Of Doom. "MARIGOLD!" Faye screamed into my ear, scaring me out of my thoughts. I almost fell out of my chair.

"Jesus Faye! What was that for?!"

"You weren't answering me! I was calling your name for like five minutes!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "Was your boyfriend really that good? It's like he diddled you senseless."

I felt my face flush. "W-we didn't get that far. We just kinda…" I trailed off mumbling. God, why was I telling her this?

"Just kinda what," she asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Thrid base," I muttered. This was so embarrassing, but I needed to talk to someone about it. Faye was just as good as anyone else, I guess. I started spilling my guts, telling her all the dirty details of my brand new relationship. Every touch, every word, every dirty thought came tumbling out of my mouth. Thankfully the shop was near empty and no one seemed to hear us. By the end I was shaking. "It all moved so fast, and at the time I _didn't care_! What does it all mean, am I some kind of whore?"

Faye was quiet for a moment, a first for her. She looked a little shocked, to be honest. Guess she never figured nerdy old Marigold could get so hot and heavy. To be honest, until recently, neither did I. "Look," she started, "wanting to fool around and get physical with someone isn't a bad thing. You want to jerk him off? Tug away. Want him to take a trip down south? Tell him to pack his bags and get moving. What's important is that you move at a pace that's comfortable not only for bout of you, but _you_ especially. As long as he isn't pressuring you, then I don't see a problem. You said he really likes you, right?" I nodded. "And he makes you feel good?" Again, yes. "Then what's the problem? If it feels right, go with it, whether it's taking a walk downtown, or giving him a 'round the world' in the back of his car." She smirked. "It's not like you're the only one around here to have a weird start to their relationship. I used to hate Angus, when Marty and Dora got together it was after I'd turned him down, and Penny and Will ended up together after he showed her a poem he wrote about his wang. You hooked up with a billionaire's heir at a party. When you think about it, you're pretty normal." Huh. I didn't think about it like that. I actually made some sense.

I smiled. "Thanks Faye. That actually made me feel better." Maybe Faye wasn't as much of a jerk as she seemed.

"Any time, Mar-bear." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorily "So, just what is Richie Rich packing? He on the Itty-Bitty Committee, or does he have an ICBM aimed at your fertile crescent?"

"ICBM?"

"Intercontinental Beef Missle." I sputtered incoherently, feeling my face burn. So maybe Faye was still a jerk.

XXXxxxXXX

"So, tell me more about your new woman." Grandpa ushered me into his office at the Boston headquarters and sat me down, offering me a Scotch. "How long have you known her? What does she do? Where are her people from? Any Dago blood in her?"

"I don't think so Grandpa, but I didn't think to ask," I said, rolling my eyes. I loved the man dearly, but the bigotry got a little old after a while. "Farmer was originally an English surname, but I can only guess. I've known Marigold for about a week, and I believe she manages the website for her father's shoe company." I took a sip, letting the liquor settle on my tongue. "Talisker?"

"25 Year Old." Grandpa knew his booze. "How exactly did you meet this girl?"

"At a party we were attending."

"You didn't fuck her, did you? The last thing you need is an illegitimate child, Jack." I nearly spat out my Scotch.

"No, Grandpa, we haven't been that intimate. I'm trying to take this slow. I actually like this girl."

He grunted. "She certainly seems more interesting than the vapid sluts you've brought to me before. She didn't even look like she was going to wet herself when she met me. There are men who can't make that boast."

"Well, we didn't exactly plan on meeting you…" I mumbled. "Her saving grace was probably that I didn't have a chance to tell her about you."

He shook his head. "Well, whatever the case, this one seems to be made of sterner stuff. I hope you keep her. Just make sure you keep your priorities straight. Do you have any employment lined up for when you graduate?"

"I believe so. Mr. Johnson says there's an opening for me at Aperture Science's Legal Department. Apparently their employee retention rate is very low in that area." Grandpa snorted into his glass.

"With the way Cave does business, I'm not surprised. He's lucky we took out Black Mesa when we did, or he could have been in trouble." Back in the Seventies, Aperture Science was facing some stiff competition from Black Mesa, and it looked as if they were going under. Grandpa, however, stepped in and agreed to help Mr. Johnson take out his chief rival after agreeing on a mutually beneficial strategy and wringing a promise out of Mr. Johnson to stop, or at least cut back on, human testing. While Cave had held up his end of the bargain for the most part, his safety record wasn't the greatest. "Might I ask why you aren't taking a job here?"

I shrugged. "I was always told to be my own man, Grandpa. If I've learned one thing from you, it's that a man has to make his own way. Could I get a job here on my own merit? Yes, I believe so. However, I'd spend the whole wondering if it was _really_ my abilities that got me the job. Aperture gives me the chance for a fresh start."

Grandpa was quiet for a long time. "I'm going to be honest, Jack. I'm not thrilled that you won't be working here, but I am proud of you. You're a man now, and a man has to choose his own path. A man chooses, a slave obeys."

"I only take orders in the bedroom, Grandpa." He smirked.

"Jack, only a fool would disobey his lady there."

**A/N: Yeah, it's been forever, I know. I'm not giving up on this, or any other story, I promise. To be honest, I'm not thrilled about the Marigold/Dale relationship. It turns out Dale likes Anime! And he's just as socially awkward as Marigold! How convenient! Anyway, next chapter Mari meets Jack's friends, and Jack will meet Momo. I promise not make you guys wait a whole year this time.**


End file.
